Sodapop & Steve vs Mr & Mrs Cade
by Lufflebunny
Summary: What would happen if Johnny's parents turned up at Johnny's funeral?


**Sodapop's POV.**

Some people must've been born without a conscience. Like Johnny's parents. What right did they have to show up at Johnnycake's funeral? They didn't love him. They're probably glad he's dead. They probably only came to dance on his coffin.

"Why are they here?" Steve hissed to me angrily as we sat in the funeral car thingy, staring out of the window. "They have no right to be here!"

"I know," I replied, grinding my teeth together. "Come on."

"Soda," Darry said as Steve and I climbed out of the car we'd came in. "Where are you going?"

"To see why the heck they're here," I told him as Steve followed me out of the car. "Look," I said to Steve as we walked to Johnny's so-called parents. "Don't start crying in front of them. Don't hit them. Just ask why they're here."

"I know, Soda," Steve grinned, rolling his eyes. "You've told me this every time we've seen them."

"Oh, look," Johnny's Mom said loudly as we reached them. "It's the Greaseball Gang. Or what's left of them." She laughed. "You know, if my Johnny-"

"Your Johnny?" I gave a hollow laugh. "_Your Johnny_? He wasn't _your Johnny_. You didn't even love him!"

"Excuse me," Johnny's Dad slurred, wiping his mouth. Steve and I glanced involuntarily at his hand. He was holding a bottle of gin that was three-quarters empty. "He wash our shon. That'sh why we're 'ere. Sho you can take your fanshy carsh and drive away. Because we don't want you here. YOU HEAR ME? GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Johnny would want us here more than he'd want you here," Steve told them sharply. "And looking at you, I'm not surprised. Yeah. You're right. Johnny was your son. And it's his funeral. IT'S YOUR BLOODY SON'S FUNERAL! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? TURN UP DRUNK? YOU MAKE ME **_SICK_**!"

"You have no right talking to us like that!" Johnny's Mom shrieked. Steve spat at her.

"Georgia, ain't it?" I asked, stepping in front of Steve. "Adam and Georgia Cade."

"Mr and Mrs Cade to you, sonny boy," Georgia snarled.

"So, did you even _love_ him?" I asked, pretending to just be wondering out loud. "Or did you just have him so you could have a free punch bag?"

"WE LOVED HIM!" Georgia yelled in my face. I didn't blink. It's a trick I've picked up over the years when teachers or Socs were yelling at me. It makes them angrier if you don't look bothered. It's kind of funny.

"THEN WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TREAT HIM LIKE YOU DID?" Steve screamed at her. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE HIM SUFFER ALL THE TIME?"

"He had to learn to get along in the world," Georgia snapped, breathing heavily. "We were teaching him how to look after him. We did him a favour."

That did it for Steve. "YOU **_WHAT_**? YOU DID HIM A FAVOUR? BY HITTING HIM AND YELLING AT HIM AND MAKING HIM WANT TO KILL HIMSELF, YOU DID HIM A FAVOUR? WELL, HERE – LET ME DO YOU A FAVOUR!" Okay. Maybe I should've stopped him from hitting her. But it was only a little punch across the cheek. I could've done much worse if I'd wanted to. She didn't have to make such a drama out of it.

"He's killed me!" She screamed. It was kind of funny to watch her writhe in the mud. "He's killed me!"

"It'd do you right," a voice beside me spat. Steve and me looked up. Darry was standing beside us, glaring down at Johnny's parents. He stood way above both of them. He looked at Steve and me and said gently, "The coffins ready. You guys going to help carry it?"

"Of course we are," Steve said straight away. The two of them started walking away. "Why would you think we wouldn't?"

"I'm going to get you for this," Georgia hissed at me as I turned to follow Darry and Steve. "And when I do… you're going to be sorry you were ever born. You and your little friends over there."

I looked over to where Darry and Steve were stood with Two-Bit and Ponyboy. "Oo," I said calmly, looking back at Georgia. "We're so scared." I had no idea then, of course, of how right I was going to be.

**Steve's POV.**

After Johnny's coffin had been put in the crematorium – Johnny had always said he wanted his body to be burned and his ashes scattered in the vacant lot and in the park – none of us said anything. I guess we were all in shock. I mean, Johnny had listened to all of our problems. Like, really listened, and had actually cared. I mean, Soda's like that, but he's usually too fidgety to stick to it for ages at a time. With Johnny, we could get it all off our chests at once. And now he was gone.

"God," Darry said softly at once. "We've got to go to Dally's funeral next week."

Ponyboy made a funny noise like he was trying to start crying. Sodapop and Darry both put an arm around him. I've never actually understood why Soda likes Ponyboy so much. I mean, I know they're brothers and all, but I've got a kid sister and we can't stand each other. But Sodapop and Ponyboy seem to have a real connection. I guess it kind of bugs me that Soda used to be really upset at work because Darry and Ponyboy used to fight a lot more than they do now, but Soda still looks out for Ponyboy. If Annabelle made me really upset, I wouldn't give a hang about her. But Sodapop really looks after Ponyboy. And Darry. As much as Darry'll let him, anyway.

"We should be getting on home," Sodapop muttered to Darry.  
"Yeah," Darry agreed. I saw him glance at me and Two-Bitout of the corner of my eye aswe stared at the curtains that had just closed around Johnny's coffin. "Y'all coming with us or do you want to go home?"  
"I'll come back to yours," Two-Bit said hoarsley, "if that's OK." I'd never seen him cry before. But he'd really let himself go at the funeral. We all had. Even Darry.  
"Steve?" Soda was staring at me as the other three walked back to the car. "You coming, buddy?"  
I nodded. "I hate this."  
Soda put his arm around my shoulders. "I know. But you know what? After Dally's funeral, me and Two-Bit are gonna go spray Johnny's house. You wanta come with?"  
I grinned. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without him.


End file.
